


1d25 days - day 22 - Wrapped

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, guess you can use your imagination!, no real pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Louis contemplates the presents under his tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 22 - Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> part of 1d25 days on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt was to consider how your character approaches gift wrapping
> 
> hope I have fulfilled the prompt!

Louis sat on the sofa and looked at the pile of presents under the tree, he could tell without looking at the tags who had given each present.

The one with the gold paper decorated with a holly leaf pattern screamed Harry. Even without touching it Louis could tell the paper was likely a recycled variety, it had a raw organic look to it and Louis bet it had a lovely texture to it too. The paper was meticulously creased along the edges of the present and wrapped in a matching gold ribbon and red bow. Even the gift tag matched the paper. He may be imagining it but Louis thought there was an aroma of cinnamon about it too; possibly one of Harry’s candles had been burning as he wrapped.

Liam’s was apparent by the Avengers paper. Still very neatly folded around the unconventional shaped gift (Louis suspected it to be a pair of oversized boxing gloves to go with Liam’s Hulk ones). No ribbon but there was still a bow and matching tag. Louis could see where Liam had tried to match the ends so the pictures appeared seamless, apart from one area where it looked like Liam had experienced some issues with the tape; one of the ‘invisible’ ones so it didn’t interfere with the pattern of the paper. Louis sniggered as he imagined the look of indignation and uttered curse words as Liam fought the tape.

Niall’s present was very obviously something alcoholic, wrapped in a beautiful gift bag specifically designed for bottles. Some patterned tissue paper surrounded the bottle and Louis could see bits of holly shaped confetti; simple but thoughtful, not too fancy and yet distinctly Niall. Louis would also bet that the slim card was a One Direction one. Niall was a considerate gifter so Louis knew that whatever was in the bag would be something Louis would drink and probably mid-range; knowing Louis would not be happy if too much was spent.

Nick’s was a simple envelope with a bow stuck on top. It could be anything, knowing Nick. Gift voucher, coupon cut from the paper or even a do-it-yourself voucher for something from the depths of Nick’s mind.

Then there was the pile of presents to one side, the ones Louis had wrapped for his family and friends. A mix-match of paper, depending on who the present was for, no neat edges and Louis had also had a ‘disagreement’ with the tape. As a result some of the tape was clear and some was a shiny red, in some cases there was more tape than paper, although the glasses of alcohol that had helped him get through the tedious task may have contributed.

Louis took a sip of his current drink, smiling as he regarded the array of presents; he was lucky to have the friends he had, all so individual and such an important part of his life. The variance in their appearance symbolising his life and he loved it.


End file.
